


15D15P: TMT - Why Bother?

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: Matched [14]
Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Matched Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMT - Why Bother?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/41425.html) on 26 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #006 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _014\. Why Bother?_  
>   
> 

“Xander looks so handsome with that haircut, doesn’t he?” asked Cassia, giggling, with her hand around Em’s ear. They were still in First School, but in their last year, and mimicking the Second School girls and boys was all the rage in their class. Who looked handsome? Who looked pretty? Had Boy A and Girl B really held hands at the gardens?

Em looked over at Xander. He was staring right back at Cassia, a little smile playing across his lips. 

“So what if he does?” Em asked, her heart tight. “He’ll be Matched with someone else in the end.” 

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
